


Movie Date

by Sk3tch



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, At the movies that is, But I like where this could be headed, Community: rizzlesfanficchallenge, F/F, First Time, Gen, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli - Freeform, Movie Night, Whoa!second chapter!, and first kiss, one shot for now, they're highshcoolers in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for a prompt on Rizzles Fanfic Prompts on tumblr. Not sure this is what they were looking for, but it's what I came up with. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Maura Isles has never been to the movie theater, and Jane Rizzoli decides to fix that. She had the perfect date planned, but mishaps arise and the night turns bad fast. Jane starts to think the whole flirting and dating area really aren't her thing, but doesn't Maura's opinion count? When Jane takes Maura home, their date ends on a good note, making Jane realize it  wasn't as bad as she thought it was.</p>
<p>AU where they were teens that knew each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Date

           As the lights dimmed Jane looked over and saw Maura sitting with her arms crossed and teeth clenched, still glowering with disappointment. Honestly, Jane understood why, she _did_. But she had mixed feelings about the theatre losing the single reel of the romantic comedy Maura had chosen and only had the last big picture from the previous month to play; some scary slasher. So while it wasn’t ideal, Jane had planned this for a solid two weeks when she found out Maura would be back on break from her school and had still never been to a movie theatre, it was what it was.

            In fact, Jane was relieved she wouldn’t have to sit through any awkward make out scenes with her best friend and current raging crush. In the darkened theatre Maura wouldn’t be able to see her blush, but Jane was glad she wouldn’t have to figure out a strategy just in case because while they were both observant, Maura drew conclusions quicker. And with the scary movie, Jane could blame her jumpiness and nerves on the stupid movie instead of the way Maura looked still wearing her boarding school uniform.

            While she was watching the movie, it had been on her list of movies to see once they came out for TV, Jane was also acutely aware of everything Maura did. About thirty minutes in Jane saw a slight movement and felt a tug on her arm. Looking over, Maura was all the way over in her seat and clutching Jane’s arm, her eyes glued to the screen. Following her lead, Jane was just in time to see some dude get killed in his sleeping bag while his two female friends screamed in horror. One of them in jeans, still feminine but tom-boyish, pulled the other one, some cheerleader and presumably the dead guy’s girlfriend, up and away and led them to a car only to realize the keys were in the guy’s pants. Typical and moronic, making the guy the savior and the girls idiots. They’d probably both die.

            While the girls were still hiding in the woods from the crazed killer, Jane snapped out of her inner monologue to realize Maura was still holding her arm. Blushing, she chanced a glance at her but Maura still seemed to be into the movie, not even aware of her actions. Well, Jane thought, might as well enjoy it while I can, and she settled a little closer to Maura and sighed. Maura glanced over at Jane with questioning eyes but quickly went back to the screen when the tom-boy started devising their plan to survive. Every time the camera panned on the cheerleader, Jane couldn’t help but wonder what Maura would look like in it, or out of it. She shivered slightly at first and then a little more when Maura ran a hand over her arm, probably trying to warm Jane up. She shut her eyes and drank in the moment, knowing it wouldn’t, couldn’t, and shouldn’t last.

            The increase of pressure on her arm was enough to make her open her eyes and look at the screen, just in time to see the tom-boy get her throat cut. There was a gasp from Maura and suddenly she was up and out of her seat with something that sounded like bathroom filtering slowly through Jane’s head. Looking at the screen only to see the cheerleader crying made Jane’s mind up and she followed after Maura to see if she was alright. By the time Jane got to the bathroom, Maura was already back to herself and powdering her nose.

            “Hey,” Jane started, “you okay? You kind of just took off there.” She tried to read Maura, but didn’t see anything revealed.

            “Yes, I’m fine. It was just a little,” Maura paused, “it just wasn’t what I usually watch.” It had looked like she was going to say something else but she changed her mind.

            “Yeah, I’m sorry they didn’t have the one you wanted to see. I mean,” Jane stopped. “We didn’t have to watch this, we could have done something else. Wasn’t Suzie helping you plan a party or something? Shoot, we could have stopped by and got Korsak to by us booze.” Jane realized she hadn’t even considered asking Maura if she wanted to go somewhere else before the movie started. Or had she? Regardless, while it wouldn’t have been as nice to have to share her Maura time with their mutual friends, at least Maura could have enjoyed herself.

            “No, no Jane it’s okay. We don’t get to hang out like normal teens do, at least the ones that don’t have to match up boarding school breaks and public school breaks, so whatever we do is usually nice. I was just expecting something a little lighter.” She smiled and Jane felt her heart melt. “Besides, I already had some wine earlier, so I think I’d better not have any more.”

            “Well pardon me miss day drinker,” Jane teased before going serious, “Okay, you’re right, I just wanted this to be a good-,” internally cursing Jane stopped before she said date, “time for you. You’ve never been to the movies and I’m just messing it up.”

            “Oh Jane, don’t be dramatic. It was all fine. Well,” she made a face, “maybe not that pop- corn, but the rest was fine. But I’d really rather not insult both of our intelligence by sitting through any more of that, so would you mind if we left early?”

            “Sure Maura,” the brunette agreed, “I’ll just take you home.” Opening the door for her friend Jane smiled when Maura touched her shoulder briefly while exiting. The drive home was quiet, both of their minds swirling. Maura’s on how that silly actor could make her feel so distraught, it wasn’t after all _actually_ Jane, it just reminded the golden haired girl _of_ her best friend. Jane’s on the other hand kept highlighting how much of a screw up she was when she tried to be flirty and attempt this date with Maura. When she pulled up to the Isles house she sighed, thinking of what a failed night it had been.

            “Well, I guess this is it, you go back next weekend?” Maura nodded to the question and Jane tried to think quick. “Okay, well, I’ll call the theatre and hopefully that reel with show up and we can go again and do this over before you leave. But better.” Maura smiled and nodded, deciding not to mention the how beautiful Jane was when she blushed like that.

            “Sure Jane,” opening the door she hesitated to get out, “I’d ask if you wanted to spend the night but you know my mother has plans for us to attend an important brunch for her work tomorrow so we’ll be busy in the morning and that wouldn’t be fair for you.”

            “That’s okay Maura, another time.” Jane smiled but then immediately frowned. “Hey, I know you said it was fine, but I really did want this to be fun for you, so I’m sorry it ended up how it did.”

            “Really, it was fine. Although it would have been refreshing to see those two girls do something besides the stereotyped scream and run.”

            “There wasn’t anything that really screamed strong survival about either of them, they were both so… delicate,” Jane scrunched her nose.

            “I don’t know, the non-cheer leader one was pretty, what is it, BA?” Maura ignored Jane’s laughter, “and she was pretty cute too.”

            “Oh uh, yeah, if you’re into that I guess,” Jane backpedaled completely thrown by her friends statement.

            “Well I do hang out with you,” Maura said with a straight face as she turned to actually exit the vehicle.

            "Oh and Jane,” leaning in quickly and placing a chaste kiss on her friends now entirely bewildered face Maura smiled, “thank you for the lovely date.” And with that she hopped out of the car and gently shut the door, not turning to look. She knew Jane would be staring dumbfounded at her as she opened the gate to her family’s yard, and if she added some extra wiggle to her hips, who could blame her? She did pause at the front door however, wondering what Jane would do if she went as a cheer leader for Halloween. Well, there would only be one way to find out, Maura decided and laughed lightly to herself as she slipped inside away from the night.


	2. After Date-Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I liked where this story was headed and wrote a little more! :) If you want more let me know and leave a comment!! I'd like to see where it could go and also what came before this point... meh I can't say when, but hopefully I'll continue. Okay,that is all, enjoy!

Jane sat dumbfounded as Maura closed the door behind her and opened the gate to her family’s house. Her brain connected itself back to reality a half second later and she put the car into gear, and headed back to her own house. In a few minutes she was parking in the garage and shutting the engine off. Jane didn’t remember taking the usual route to get back, but here she was. Adjusting the seat back to her mother’s height, she took her keys and went into the house. Jane wasn’t surprised her mom was still up, the date had ended sooner than she had anticipated and it was still fairly early. Looking at the microwave, she saw it was only half after nine. Hoping to pass by without talking about it, Jane should have known it wouldn’t be that easy as her mom looked at her with a tinge of surprise.

“Jane! I didn’t expect to see you so soon. How was your date?” The elder Rizzoli asked genuinely, while nursing what Jane suspected was a cup of tea.

“It wasn’t a date ma. And it was… it wasn’t what I expected.” Her mother made a huffing noise but let her finish before really going into the interrogation.

“Right, so what went wrong? Weren’t you planning this for a while?” Sighing, knowing there was no getting out of this conversation no matter how she tried and also sort of wanting to talk about it, Jane pulled out the tin of hot cocoa and made a cup before sitting down kitty corner to her mother.

“They lost the only reel of the film Maura had picked out so they redeemed our tickets but showed that camp slasher they had from three weeks ago instead.” Angela nodded, listening to her daughter talk, inwardly cringing at the mention of the gory film she had seen the trailer for on TV. She nodded and waited for Jane to go on but was met with silence.

“Okay, so did you two stay? I mean, aren’t you back early?” She prodded, hoping her daughter would share what she was holding back. Jane took a sip and sat back in the chair.

“Yeah, we stayed. Ugh, I don’t think I even asked if she wanted to do anything else. And I don’t know, she got scared or grossed out in the middle of it and just took off. Then, well then I just took her home. She has that brunch thing with her mom tomorrow, so I guess it was good we got done early.” Her face was downcast throughout the whole story and Angela heard the anger and confused tones in her voice.

“Well I’m sure she’s not mad at you. It’s not your fault the theater lost the film.” Jane sighed at her mother’s points. “It’s not your fault right?”

“Ma!”

“What,” the older Rizzoli cried, “I know you, you and your brothers. You and Tommy especially! Too much of your father in you.” She sat back and thought about it, taking a drink of warm tea.

“No ma, I didn’t mess with the film.” She sighed again and hit her head on the table causing a frown to grow on the other’s face.

“Jane Clementine Rizzoli. Stop that right now. Maura knows you did your best to make this special for her, did she say she was upset? Jane groaned and rolled her head to the side.

“No, she said she had fun. She just,” Jane paused wondering how much to tell her mother. No matter how much she said otherwise, she did love her mom, but how much of her relationship with Maura she wanted to share with her, she wasn’t sure. Jane wasn’t really surprised the date had gotten messed up somewhere along the line. She had that dash of luck that made everything she tried go sour, especially where crushes were involved. But that kiss, it had happened. And the flirting was definitely intentional, right? Ugh, why was dating and the friendzone so hard to figure out!

So should she tell her mom about it and fuel her already blown out of proportion theories about her daughter and best friend? While coming out hadn’t been a big deal, confirming that she was head over heels for her best friend and that Maura might actually feel the same way seemed like too much. She had already heard the ‘safety’ talk when her brother brought a girl home, and she really didn’t want to hear it again. Groaning, Jane looked at her mom to see her looking at her in a concerned way.

“Look, Ma, I’m actually really tired and could use some sleep. Can we talk, like, tomorrow or maybe never?” She shrugged her shoulders and rose to put her empty mug in the sink.

“Okay Jane,” her mother said, “but don’t think you’re off the hook. C’mere,” she opened her arms and pulled Jane into a quick hug before placing a kiss on her temple. “Sweet dreams.”

“Thanks ma,” Jane said and went to her room. After taking care of her nightly routine, with her mind still on the date, she slipped into bed. It had taken almost twice as long because she almost put shampoo on her toothbrush, but now she could finally just lay and hope her brain would shut up. If only she could get her brain to understood that plan.

One thing Jane was certain of was that Maura had in a way called her cute, and had then kissed her and thanked her for the date. Which wasn’t really a date, well, Jane had tried her best to never let that slip, but apparently she hadn’t been as subtle as she thought she had been. Flipping over and sending an angry punch to her pillow, Jane sighed right before she heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand. Grabbing it, she felt her heart drop when she saw it was a text from Maura.

Maybe she had changed her mind and was informing Jane to never contact her again because it had been the wine she drank earlier doing those flirty things, because Maura didn’t swing that way. OR maybe Maura was informing Jane that it had been her evil twin instead and she was glad she didn’t have to go on that lame date. OR maybe it was Maura being kidnapped by some secret girlfriend cheerleader Jane didn’t know about and they were just calling to laugh at her. When her imagination finally got to be too stupid even for her, she sucked it up and opened the text. They were only words right?

**_I really did have fun tonight, just so you know. I hope we can do it again before I leave. –M_ **

****

Suddenly letting go of the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, Jane stared at her phone even after the screen went black. Taking in a slow breath before typing a response Jane smiled. It would be okay. It would be okay.

A second later Maura’s phone buzzed and she quickly pressed the button to read the response, telling the butterflies or rather stomach muscles in her to stop fluttering.

**_Ok, good I did too, mostly. I hope so too Maura. Sweet dreams._ **

Maura closed her eyes and smiled, setting the device down for the night. She hadn’t spooked her best friend, she was sure, and could definitely order that Halloween.  Things were looking good, now if only she didn’t have to get up in five hours to wine and dine with her mother’s coworkers. Oh well, maybe she and Jane could hang out afterward. The smile on her face perfectly matched the one on Jane’s as they each slipped into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first prompt fill!! AND.... my first Rizzoli & Isles fic. That said, please be gentle in your critique, I have no beta to torture with my writings. Leave comments and any constructive criticism you have below and I'll be sure to read.  
> Okay, enough yammering, enjoy!


End file.
